Electrolysis cells are used in a variety of different applications for changing one or more characteristics of a fluid. For example, electrolysis cells have been used in cleaning/sanitizing applications, medical industries, and semiconductor manufacturing processes. Electrolysis cells have also been used in a variety of other applications and have had different configurations.
For cleaning/sanitizing applications, electrolysis cells are used to create anolyte electrochemically activated (EA) liquid and/or catholyte EA liquid. Anolyte EA liquids have known sanitizing properties, and catholyte EA liquids have known cleaning properties. Examples of cleaning and sanitizing systems are disclosed in Field et al. U.S. Publication No. 2007/0186368 A1, published Aug. 16, 2007.
While the electrochemically-activated output liquid from an electrolysis cell can have enhanced properties, such as cleaning and/or sanitizing properties, the output liquid may not appear different from a normal, non-electrochemically liquid. Therefore, it can be difficult to determine by visually inspecting the liquid itself whether the liquid is functionally active.
The present disclosure is directed to methods and apparatus for testing electrolysis cells and indicating whether the output liquid is active.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.